


Olej

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [38]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Discussion, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Challa ma go czasem serdecznie dość</p><p>Prompt 38. "Olej"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olej

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).



          T'Challa wmaszerował szybkim krokiem do laboratorium, trzaskając szklanymi drzwiami. Miał dość, ile razy można powtarzać jedno i to samo? Czasem, sądził, że Tony robi to specjalnie by go zdenerwować, ale tym razem się nie wywinie.  
\- Chyba musimy zerwać – rzuca, zatrzymując się na środku pomieszczenia.  
\- Jesteśmy małżeństwem, więc może być to trochę trudne. A mogę znać powód twojego rozgoryczenia? - spytał spokojnie Stark.  
\- Plamy z oleju! Znów moja ulubiona koszulka leżała obok twoich rzeczy i jest cała brudna. Ostatnio to samo było z moimi jeansami!  
          Tony przerwał mu pocałunkiem. Plamy z oleju to stały temat kłótni, ale miło jest potem się godzić.


End file.
